Not a Happy Birthday
by 1seddiefan
Summary: Dean's mother Robin asked him to come celebrate her birthday with her and his family. He ends up going since his cousin Blake is going to be there, and he didn't want him to suffer from boredom. There's only one way that Robin's birthday is going to end and it can't be good. One-shot.


A/N: I wanted to do another birthday one-shot. This is my first one-shot for 2015.

Anyway, Happy 2015 dear readers.

* * *

><p>"There's a bunch of old people here," Dean said to Roman over his cell phone. He was hiding out in the bathroom and felt bad for leaving Blake out there. With old people, who would probably try to talk to him, about stuff he probably didn't give a damn about or know.<p>

"How do you think Blake feels?" Roman asked. "He's the only teenager there. Is he?"

"He is. But there are old people here; old people that I don't even know. Or remember," Dean said. "How's my cats and dog doing?"

"Seth is currently trying to get, I think that's Asteria and Ares, to stop fighting. Every time he pulls them apart, they just go right back to fighting. It's pissing him off." Roman said in an amused tone.

In the background, Dean heard Seth shout, "Stop fighting!"

"If he hits my cats, I'll hit him," Dean threatened. He shoved down the worry that he felt for his cats. He knew Seth wouldn't hit animals.

There was a pause as Roman seemed to tell Seth that.

Dean heard either something break as his dad started to yell at someone to get up and do something.

"I think my dad just broke something and now he's yelling at someone." Dean said and hung up before saying bye. He left the bathroom and walked into the living room.

There was broken glass on the floor and his parents were yelling at each other. In Czech? Blake and Dean looked at each other.

"Since when do they know a foreign language?" Dean asked. He never heard his parents speak a foreign language around him.

He looked at Christina, who mouthed 'I don't know' towards him.

* * *

><p>Apparently there were more people that needed to show up. Some people in their late twenties or thirties showed up. Dean found out that they were part of his dad's gang when he noticed the AB, swastika, and KKK tattooed on their arms.<p>

Dean stood by a tree and hoped some gang members won't notice him. He hopes crashed when some guy walked up to him.

Dean scowled at him, "I hate racists." The member wandered off and Dean went to a table to sit down. He wondered how long it would take before the police shows up for public disturbance.

Blake sat next to him, holding a can of soda and slid a can to Dean. "I'm the only fourteen year old at this birthday."

"I figured that," Dean said.

Blake looked over to the snack table, "There are bags of chips over there." There was a group of men over there.

Dean shrugged, "So?"

"There are drunken idiots over there," Blake said.

"Pretend that you're a drunken idiot and go over there. Maybe you'll blend in and they won't notice you. Like zombies," Dean said.

Blake looked at Dean, "Really?"

"Fine, I'll go get you a bag of chips," Dean said and stood up. He walked over to the snack table and grabbed some chips.

"Hey," A man said and looked at Dean.

Dean looked at the man, seeing the tattoos on his arms, "I hate racists."

"We're not racists. We're white supremacists," The man said.

"That's still means you're racist," Dean said. He left the table and went back to Blake.

* * *

><p>The old people had left, possibly to go to bed.<p>

"We have Candyland, Monopoly, Snakes and Ladders, and bunch of others." Robin said and held up the board games.

"Oh my god." Blake said as everyone ran over to get a board game. Blake ended up face-palming when Dean went to get a board game from Robin.

"Look, I got Candyland," Dean said proudly. Blake hit his forehead on the card table when Dean sat down.

* * *

><p>"You cheated!" Someone shouted at Blake.<p>

"Stop yelling at my son! He's fourteen!" Dean shouted back. All Blake could do was look at Dean confused. There was no response to that and Dean looked at the game board. He ignored the random 'son' comment that somehow slipped out. "Who wants to play another round?"

* * *

><p>Some man went through a card table, breaking it, and caused heads to turn at the disruption. All Dean can do is remember the multiple times he went threw tables in his career.<p>

"You cheated me out of my fucking money!" Some man shouted to the other man that was on the ground. The man threw a bowl of chips at the one that was on the ground.

Blake just sighed and bury his head in his arms. Dean reached over and patted Blake on the shoulder, "It's okay. They're idiots."

* * *

><p>Dean had pasta dumped on his head by Robin; for no apparent reason Dean concluded.<p>

"Be nice to people you ungrateful bastard!" Robin shouted at Dean. He just didn't want to talk to racists and possible murderers; like Charles.

"Why are shouting?" Dean asked and felt a noodle drop onto his neck. He cringed at the coldness.

"I want to!" Robin shouted back at him. Dean just hoped that his mother didn't see his flinch.

* * *

><p>Blake hid under a table when food started to be thrown and shouting started.<p>

"Start fighting!" Dean's father, Charles, ordered. That was when all Hell broke loose when people started shouting at each other and food was started to be thrown. Tables started breaking.

Blake hid under a table to avoid getting hit with food.

* * *

><p>"That's it! I'm calling the cops!" A neighbor shouted at them.<p>

Blake was sure that Dean was channeling his inner karate kid, with the random hand chops that Dean was doing.

__Why?__ Blake thought. __Why am I surrounded by weirdoes, idiots, and drunken idiots?__

* * *

><p>Blake and Dean were sitting on the curb watching as police officers took statements. Other police officers hauled the gang members away. It just left Charles, Robin, Christina, and Blake.<p>

"So, who's up for some cake?" Robin asked.

They went inside the house. Blake and Dean went to bring out the cake.

"This wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be," Blake said.

"How was it?" Dean asked taking the cake out of the fridge and grabbing a knife.

"Weird and full of drunken idiots," Blake said. He grabbed some plates and forks.

Dean carried the cake to the table.

Christina, Charles, Dean, and Blake sang together, "Happy birthday to you; happy birthday to you. Happy birthday dear—"

"Jesus!" Blake shouted, swatting at a spider that someone found its way on his arm.

"Happy birthday to you," The four finished together.

Dean stabbed the cake right in the middle, "I claim the word 'Happy.' In your face bitches."

In the most fake happy tone Blake ever used, he said, "Congratulations. I don't care."

All Dean can do was reach over and smear vanilla frosting on Blake's cheek.


End file.
